Baby Proofing Gone Wrong
by Lost42
Summary: Jin is tasked with baby proofing the house. Stu needs someone to test out his inventions. What could go wrong?


A/N Thanks to Celrock for helping me with this story. I'm tweaking her idea a bit. Also part of this is inspired by my friend's kid.

Ji Yeon slowly crawled toward the cabinet door pulling on the rubber band that was holding it closed. She pulled until the rubber band came loose and the cabinet opened revealing all the cleaning supplies. She reached toward a bottle of blue liquid just barely touching it when she was lifted into the air.

"You need to child proof the house." Mi Sun said looking over at her husband who was drinking coffee."She figured out the rubber bands."

"I'll go to the store after her morning nap." Jin assured his wife taking his 11 month old daughter from her.

When Ji Yeon woke up Jin loaded the kids up and they went to the store.

While browsing the store and grabbing things they needed along the way Min Jun spotted Tommy standing with his dad.

"Hey Tommy." Min Jun greeted walking up to his new friend. "What are you doing here?"

"My daddy is trying to sell his latest vension. It's stuff to keep babies out of grown up things." Tommy explained as Stu continued to talk to the manager about all of his baby proofing gadgets.

"That's why we're here." Min Jun said pointing to the cart filled with various baby proofing items.

"Maybe we could try them out at your house and then the people at this store would let me daddy sell his stuff here!" Tommy exclaimed.

The kids turned to go talk to their dads only to find them already talking about Stu's inventions.

It was quickly decided that Stu and Tommy would come over so they could test out the inventions.

The boys watched as Stu installed various things around the house while Stu demonstrated how they worked.

The first thing was a baby gate that gave you a little shock if you touched it. The second thing was some locks for the cabinets that had alarms on them. They made a high pitched beeping noise when the cabinets were opened. The noise stopped when the cabinet was closed.

"That's all you really need." Stu commented as he finished installing the last baby gate in the hallway.

Stu left Tommy to play while he went home and worked on more prototypes.

The boys were playing outside when Min Jun realized he had to go to the bathroom. he went to lift up the toilet lid only to find it locked and a loud ear peircing beeping started.

"What's going on?" JIn asked coming into the room and seeing Min Jun struggleing with the toiled.

"I gotta pee but the toilet is stuck." Min Jun explained.

Jin tried in vain to get the lid up but it wouldn't budge and the beeping wouldn't stop."Just go pee outside."

Min Jun looked at his dad like he was crazy, but soon didn't care. He ran outside, pulled his pants down and went in the grass.

"You guys are allowed to pee outside?" Tommy asked.

"I guess." Min Jun answered pulling his pants up."I've never done it before. I only had to cuz of your daddy's vention won't let me open the potty."

"Yeah." Tommy admitted rubbing the back of his neck."Sometimes my daddy's ventions don't work to good, but this one did. It'll keep your sister from playing in the potty."

"I don't want to pee outside forever." Min Jun said."Side's she doesn't play in the potty."

"She might start when she's bigger." Tommy told him."That was one of Dilly's favoritest places to play."

Soon the boys were called in for lunch. While the boys were finishing their lunch Jin took Ji Yeon to her room for a nap. He came back a few minutes later forgetting about the gate. He walked into it recieving a jolt of electricity through his body. He cussed in Korean not going unnoticed by Min Jun.

"Ooh you said a bad word." Min Jun said.

"How do you even know what that word is?" Jin asked recovering from the shock. He already asuumed Min Jun probably heard the word and worse ones from his biological parents since he and wife rarely cussed.

Min Jun just shrugged and got up from the table."Can we go play now?"

Jin nodded and the boys made their way out of the kitchen only to run into the gate. Min Jun began crying as he was the one who ran into it.

"It hurts doesn't it?" Jin asked coming over and making sure Min Jun was ok. They heard a crackling noise and turned to see the flimsey gate in flames. Apparently it had to much electricity running through the cheap material, mkaing it highly flamable. The fire slowly died down and Jin switched off the smoke detector that was blaring overhead.

"Now I really don't like your daddy's ventions." Min Jun muttered wiping his tears on his shirt as his dad went to get JI Yeon, who had been woken up by the smoke detector.

The boys joined Ji Yeon on the couch to watch tv as Jin left the room with his phone in hand.

"What is that?" Min Jun asked as his dad came back with a large box that they had got at the store earlier that day.

"It's a walker for JI Yeon." Jin explained dumping out the pieces and sitting on the floor to begin assembleing them."It's going to help until I can replace all of this mess."

"Can we help put it together?" Tommy asked.

"I need something to go right today so just watch tv." Jin told him.

By the time the walker was put together Stu had arrived ad began disassembleing all of his faulty baby proofing. As he was finishing up something happened and there was a loud boom. Suddenly the alarms on the cabinets began blaring.

"Oops." Stu said snapping a wire and stopping the noise.

"What's going on?" Jin asked coming into the hallway to see smoke coming from the electrical unit.

"I uh might've broke your air conditioner." Stu stuttered.

Jin sighed. This day was just getting worse and there was no time to fix it since the store was closing soon.

Stu took Tommy and all of his inventions and left.

"Why is it so hot?" Min Jun asked taking his shirt off.

"Your friend's dad broke the ac." Jin told him pulling his out phone once more and calling a repair man. Unfortunately they couldn't come out until the next day.

"Why is it so hot in here?" Mi Sun asked when she arrived home later that night.

"About that." Jin began earning a look from his wife. He was saved from further explanation when Ji Yeon came over in her walker running over his foot.

"And why is she still awake and blue?" Mi Sun asked picking her daughter up out of the walker.

"She got woke up from her nap and she had a pop sickle." Jin answered.

"Why did you give her a pop sickle this late at night?" Mi Sun asked.

"She was hot and that's the only way I could get her to stop crying." Jin explained.

"And now she needs a bath." Mi Sun commented walking to their bedroom.

Jin took one last look at the air conditioner seeing if he could do anything to fix it. He gave up when there was no hope and went to his room to find his wife sleeping on her stomach in the middle of the bed with Ji Yeon resting her head on her mother's back. Jin grabbed his pillow and placed it on the couch. He decided to follow his wife's example and took a quick shower before falling asleep on the couch.

Jin woke up the next morning to the smell of breakfast. He walked to the kitchen to find his wife standing at the stove wearing a white tank top and short shorts. He walked up to her and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"When is the ac getting fixed?" Mi Sun asked turning off the stove.

"Maybe never if you dress like that." Jin whispered.

Mi Sun turned in her husbands arms not missing his shirtless toned bare chest."Only if you do the same."

They began to kiss while most of the kids were still asleep. Their mood was interupted when Ji Yeon rolled through running over both of their feet.

"I'll go to the store and get the normal baby proofing stuff." Jin remarked.

"I think I will." Mi Sun commented."You can sit in this hot house and wait for the repair man."

Later that day Mi Sun came home to a cold house and watched as Jin baby proofed the house the right way.

The End

A/N I hope this turned out ok. I was losing interest halfway through. The part with Ji Yeon running over their feet was inspired by my friend's kid who did the same thing. It hurts and I'm glad he's bigger now and probably won't use a walker next time I see him.


End file.
